It's My Job
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack/Angell.Flack finds out Angell has been helping Stella try to catch Sebastian Diakos by using herself as bait to draw him out. Needless to say he's not happy. slight spoilers for Forbidden Fruit 5x11 rated T for some language


Hi All! I know it's been a little while since I posted something. My muse has been stubbornly silent lately. And I've been busy getting ready for the holidays…and my husband coming home in two weeks or so from Iraq!! Woot woot. So needless to say I'm busy getting ready for that lol. But I was inspired by this week's new episode and decided to write this little oneshot. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters or anything dealing with the show.

Warnings: spoilers for Forbidden Fruit 5x11. Oh and there is some language. You have been warned!

This is a little scene between Angell and Flack…when he finds out that she has been helping Stella catch Sebastian Diakos…needless to say he's a little pissed.

* * *

Jess looked up from her book as a knock sounded at her door. Glancing at the clock she saw that is was almost eleven o'clock. It was late for anyone to be knocking on her door. Placing a bookmark in her book she got up and walked to the door. Glancing through the peephole she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend, one Detective Don Flack Jr.

Opening the door she gazed at him questioningly. "Don, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

He didn't answer her question he just looked at her. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, come in." Standing back she opened the door wider to allow him entry. Closing the door she locked it before turning to face him. She placed a hand on his arm gently. "Is everything ok? Did something happen?"

Anger shone deep in his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Jess cringed inwardly, already knowing what he was talking about. She sighed. "You heard then?"

"Hell yea I heard. Guess who I heard it from? Mac. He's pissed. Asked me what I was think'n letting Stella use you as bait in her investigation that he directly told her to drop. Told him I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. So he tells me what's goin on, and I start wonderin'. Wonderin' why my girlfriend, who got herself involved in this, didn't bother to tell me herself what the hell is going on. What the fuck Jess, I had to hear it from Mac! Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Yes I was gonna tell you! I thought it might be better to wait to tell you till after we had the evidence we need to put the bastard behind bars. Stella and I caught a murder in an antique shop today. One of those Greek coins showed up again, like the one from the Indiana Jones case. We know its Diakos, it's his MO, but we just can't prove it. So Stella found a guy who can replicate the coins exactly…and we decided to try and lure Diakos out…using me as someone who has some of the coins and is trying to sell them."

Blue eyes blazed at her as his famous Flack temper flared. "Holy fuck Jess! What the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking? Do you know how much danger you just put yourself in? Now he'll be coming after you! You've seen what he does to get those coins. You just put a huge target on your back!" Flack ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. Turning away from her he leaned forward slightly, his hands resting on the back of the couch, and stared at the wall anger rolling off him in waves.

Jess threw her hands up in frustration and shouted back at him. "You wanna know what I was thinking? I was thinking I want to help Stella catch this son of a bitch! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let her go after him by herself? He tried to kill her Don! And he has killed two other people over those damn coins! I know the danger I put myself in, but I can take care of myself! I don't need you there to protect me all the time! This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd freak out!"

Spinning around he grabbed her by the shoulders, hurt shining in his eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself. But, damn it Jess, I love you. And-" his voice cracked with emotion, "I can't help but worry about you. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you Jess. I'd never forgive myself." He pulled away from her and walked to the window. Stopping he rested his hands on the window sill and leaned his weight forward till his forehead rested against the glass.

Tears came to her eyes at the pain she'd seen in his eyes. She knew that she had put herself in terrible danger to help Stella catch Diakos, but she was willing to do it to help put the bastard behind bars. He had almost killed Stella and Jess wanted to catch him just as badly as she did. She knew he was angry about putting herself in danger, but more so hurt because she hadn't told him what was going on. She had hurt him, by keeping it from him.

Going to him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her face into his back. "I'm sorry Donny. I'm so sorry. I messed up…I should have told you, I know that. But I knew that you wouldn't want me on the case and I…I need to help Stella catch this guy. I was afraid you'd try and stop me so I was going to wait to tell you." Her breath hitched in her chest as she fought back tears.

He sighed again, the sound reverberating through his chest, before he turned in her arms to look at her. Hurt shone deep in his eyes. "You should have told me Jess. I could help you. Yea I don't want you on this case because Diakos is dangerous and you could get hurt or killed. But I know you are a great cop Jess and you don't do anything rashly. I just wish you would have told me yourself instead of me having to hear it from Mac." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a deep hug, kissing her hair as he buried his face in it.

Jess burrowed into his embrace, inhaling the smell of his cologne that still lingered on his jacket. There was no where else she'd rather be than in his arms. She loved how safe she felt by just being in his arms. Like nothing in the world could touch her in this moment. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you." She tightened her arms around him, never wanting him to let her go. She paused, taking a deep breath before finally saying what she had been waiting a week to say. "I love you too Donny."

He froze for a moment before pulling back to frame her face with his hands, he blue eyes searching hers. Finding the truth of her words reflected in her eyes, a huge grin broke out across his face.

Pulling her face to his he kissed her gently. "You hadn't said it yet. I was afraid I scared you off when I told you the other night."

"No, you didn't scare me off. I just needed to make sure it was what I was feeling before I said the words to you. I love you Donny."

He kissed her again. "I love you too Jess. I'm sorry for losin' my temper and yellin' at you."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's my fault. I should have told you. I just want to catch this guy so bad…and…I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you worried about me." She stared at her shoes awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze.

Lifting her chin with his finger, he gave her a small smile. "When are you gonna learn? Jess, you should know by now that no matter what you do I'm going to worry about you. It's part of my job description as your boyfriend." He joked.

She smiled. "Yea I guess that's true. Because I, as your girlfriend, do the same thing with you whenever you go out on a bust or are working a case with the crazies."

Placing a kiss on her forehead he asked. "So can I join you'n Stella's little team an' help you catch this bastard? Or is it exclusive? I could be a great asset ya know."

Jess grinned impishly. "Are you willing to pay the admission fee? Because it's gonna cost you. And I already know that you have great assets." Sliding her hand down she copped a feel of his ass.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed dramatically. "What's it gonna cost me?"

Running finger down his tie, she smiled seductively at him. "Well, we both have tomorrow off, so you have to spend the entire day with me. No cell phones, or phones of any kind, no pagers, no friends, no nothing. Just you and me. We should stay in all day and watch movies and cuddle." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him deeply, wrapping her hand around his neck to pull him closer.

He broke the kiss and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I like the idea of watching movies all day and necking on the couch like teenagers. Or I can think of something else we can do that involves just us. How about we spend all day in bed together? Oh and guess what tomorrow is?" He grinned at her.

She smiled. "Hmmm….it's our day off."

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, making her laugh. "Hmm yes it is." His lips moved up her neck to her ear, before she turned her head to meet his lips with hers.

Grabbing him by the shirtfront she pulled him after her as she walked towards the bedroom. "Why don't we get started on that day in bed right now?"

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review. I love getting reviews from my awesome readers…I enjoy the feedback! (don't we all lol) Anyway if I don't post anything else before Christmas then I wish you all a very wonderful and Merry Christmas. I hope you all are spending the holidays with family, friends and people special to you! Merry Christmas!


End file.
